The Hellcat and The Devil
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Lord Marcus weds and sets out to tame a willful girl. completed story.
1. Default Chapter

_I don't, own Mark Calloway, who the character of Lord Marcus is based on. He owns himself. I wish I did. This story is set in __England__ in the early 1700's. I own the character of Devin and other minor Characters. This fic contains violence and lauaguge and sex later on. It's rated R._


	2. chapter 2

                                                                     Devin sat up in the tree. At least 10 squires were at the foot of the tree demanding she come down. "No, I'm not coming down." She yelled. She was sure they had sent a courier to fetch her father. No doubt he was killing his poor horse now in a race to beat Lord Marcus here. Her father had been here two days ago to inform her she was to wed Lord Marcus. The meanest and most deadly Lord in all of England. He had a nasty reputation, which is why he had not wed up to now. No man would give there daughter to married to him, no matter how big a dowry was offered. No one but her father anyway. She had told her father two days ago she would not wed the beast. She had been beat severely for her say so. Her mother had died in child birth with her. Her father Lord William had been so disappointed that she was a girl; he had sent her to the squires training grounds where she had been turned over by them to be raised. She had seen her father few times in her 18 years and when she did, a beating was usually involved. The trainers here had not known what to do with a girl, so they did what came natural they raised her like they would a boy. She could fight with a sword as well as any man and could out curse anyone she knew. She was pretty much raised as a wild child coming and going as she pleased. She had been taught to read and manage as a boy would have. The head trainer here Jonathan had done the best he could with her, but after all what did he know about raising a girl. "Devin I demand you come down here and put on this dress your father bought. Lord Marcus is on his way as we speak." Jonathan said. "No, I'm not going to marry that monster." Devin said. "Devin I'm going to switch you good when you come down." He threatened. Jonathan felt bad about the threat knowing her father had whipped her so bad she could hardly move now, but what else could he do. "I don't care." She said. She wasn't about to put on a dress and act like some simpering female. Jonathan turned he heard horses riding up. Oh by everything holy, it was Lord Marcus. Lord William was going to have a fit. Lord Marcus reined his horse in sharply to stop in front of Jonathan. "I'm here to see the girl, where is she?" he demanded in a deep voice. Devin looked down from her perch. By everything holy, she had never seen such a man. She watched as he swung down off the horse. He was a giant; he looked close to seven foot. He had long auburn hair which he had tied back. He had a mustache and trimmed bread which only added to his good looks. He had on black britches which were tight and revealed his well muscled legs and a white shirt which showed off his huge arms. By goodness for a man with the reputation of a devil he surely was the most handsome   man she had ever laid eyes on. "Well where is the girl?" Lord Marcus demanded. Jonathan pointed up the tree. Lord Marcus raised his brows. What sort of woman went around climbing up trees? Lord Marcus walked to the bottom of the tree and looked up.  Devin looked into the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. Marcus's eyes widened. She looked like a hell cat. She had long brown hair which was tangled and had twigs and leaves sticking out of it. She had large blue eyes which seem to stare right through him. She had on boy's clothes which looked to small for her and did little to hide her womanly curves. By lord she was barefoot and she looked like she hadn't had a bath in a couple of days. Looks like Lord William was trying to get rid of this little problem by marring her off to him. "Get down here girl." He said. "NO!" she shouted. Marcus gave her a dangerous look. Damnation she thought he looks mean. "My Lord she has been up there for two hours and refuses to come down." Jonathan said. Marcus grabbed a tree branch and started to climb. Oh good lord he's coming after me Devin thought. She watched him for a minute, and then decided her best choice was to come down, since he looked like he could climb with no problem. "I'm coming down." She said. Marcus stopped where he was and waited. She shimmied down the tree like a monkey, obviously she did this often. When she got to a low enough branches she dropped to the ground. Marcus dropped back to the ground. Jonathan who was angry by this time grabbed a switch off the tree and stripped it. He grabbed Devin and tucked her under his left arm and started whacking her bottom and legs with the switch. Marcus watched. Devin showed no signs of distress and didn't even cry out or try to get away. Devin had been whipped many times in her 18 years and learned if you cried you just got it worse.  Jonathan had already gave her at 15 licks with the switch and showed no signs of slowing down. Marcus grabbed his arm. "That's enough." He said. Jonathan dropped the switch. "Yes Lord." He said. Devin twisted away from Jonathan and glared at Marcus. "You can beat me for the rest of the day, and I'll still not wed him." She said pointing at Marcus. Marcus grinned, and it wasn't a pleasant one either. "You'll do what you're told girl. But you're not exactly a prize. You're lucky your father found someone to agree to wed you." Marcus said. "You can go strait to hell you bloody bastard, where you belong." She yelled. Just then her father rode up. Oh God he would kill her for sure. He wobbled down off his horse. She could see the anger in his eyes. "Lord Marcus, you arrived early." He simpered at Marcus. "I know she seems a little wild, I have indulged her to much it seems, but I'm sure a man like you can take her to hand in no time." Lord William said. Marcus couldn't stand Lord Williams, he had the feeling the man would sell his own mother for the right price. "She will do." Marcus said. "As you said when she mine, I will teach her hold that tongue in her mouth." He said. Marcus grabbed her chin hard. "In two days time you will be my bride, then you will be mine to train." He said. He turned around and got on his horse and rode off. Lord William grabbed her and pulled his riding whip off his horse. "Leave us he instructed the other men gather around. They left immediately. "You worthless little bitch, I'll teach you to embarrass me." He lifted the whip and began to beat her unmercifully. Again and again he brought the whip down on her body. Thankfully she passed out about half way through the beating. Lord William only stopped because his arm got so tired he couldn't lift it anymore. He left her lying there bruised and bloody. Jonathan waited till Lord William left and went and picked her up and carried her inside.


	3. chapter3

                                                                       Devin sat stiffly on the horse. She was in the middle of the wedding procession on the way to Lord Marcus's home. It looked to be quite a turnout. Although no one had wanted there daughter to wed him, he was important enough for them to turn out at his wedding. Lord William had sent a maid to get her dressed and fix her hair for the wedding. She couldn't believe it was her when she looked in the mirror. She looked so different. Her hair had been curled and pinned up with ringlets cascading down the sides. The only thing that marred her features was the handprint on her face. Her father had slapped her hard for no reason this morning. You couldn't really tell since she had a veil on. She rode on trying to ignore the pain all over her body.

                                                                       Mark waited for at the entrance to his estates as was tradition. He wasn't all that thrilled. After all he was getting a little hooligan for a wife. But he had to have children and he supposed she would do well for bearing children. She wasn't much to look at but she wasn't ugly either. He sighed as her horse approached.

                                                                     Devin swallowed her nervousness and held her head up. She might as well make the best of this he couldn't be any worse than her father. She looked at him and her breath quickened. Why did he have to be so damn handsome? The sun glinted off his hair and made it look like fire. Mark approached her horse and took the rein and stopped it. He looked up at her. Looked like she cleaned up real good he thought. He reached up and helped her off the horse. She weighed nothing in his arms. Devin felt a shiver run over her when he lifted her. He set her gently down. He lifted the veil. My gods could this be the same girl. She was beautiful. What he had mistaken for plainness was just a layer of dirt and a messy appearance. This child was breathtaking. There was a handprint on her face. He traced it with his fingers making her shiver again. "I see you have been in need of discipline this morning." He said. He saw anger light her features. She had done nothing; it had been her father's way of warning her. He bent down and captured her lips. Devin was amazed at how good this felt. He was so gentle. It actually made her heartbeat quicken. Devin pressed her body to his and returned the kiss. Markus was shocked. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. She looked boldly back at him. She was not acting like a normal female. Women would blush when you kissed them or act shy and try to push you away. They lay and let you have your pleasure, but she was actually responding like she enjoyed it. Devin had never had a woman to teach her how she should act with a man. She didn't have anyone to tell her about the relations between a man and woman. So she had responded in a natural way. He was actually being very gentle she thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. There were whoops and hollers around them. Markus realized he had broken social protocol by kissing her before there vows. He shrugged. He made his own rules. Marcus turned and made his way into his estate.

                                                                        The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Devin stood and listens to the boring minister drone on and on. She heard the love honor and obey and about choked. Marcus gripped her arm and gave her a harsh glare. She quickly looked down. She managed to get "I Will" out and then so did Marcus. The minister was saying you may now kiss the bride. Marcus turned to her and lifted her veil and kissed her passionately. Devin lifted her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. Marcus thought he was going to take her right here if she didn't stop pressing herself to him. He pulled back and looked at her. She gazed back steadily at him, no hint of a blush. "Time for the reception My Bride." He said. He led her back down the isle and outside to he reception area.

                                                                       Devin snuck away from the reception. She walked out toward the rolling hillside of Marcus's estate. She plopped down on top of the hill. It was so quite up her. All the loudness of the reception, the drinking, dancing, and crude jokes were starting to get to her. Her back was in terrible pain from the beating her father had given her. She stared off into the distance wishing she were a million miles away. Marcus walked up behind her. He was coming to chastise her for leaving the reception, but he saw the faraway look on her face and his features softened. It had been a very long day and she looked exhausted. He sat down beside her. She looked at him and turned away. "Why did you leave the reception? Do you not like to dance?" he asked. "I don't know how." She replied. "Its seems like your father has neglected your education in many things. Does your father have no maids that could teach you female necessities?" Marcus asked.  She looked at him confused. "I have never lived with my father." She said. Marcus frowned. "I have always lived at the squires training ground." She said. "WHAT?" Marcus fairly shouted at her. She explained to him that she was handed over to them when she was born because her father didn't want a girl. Marcus didn't like being lied too. Lord William had weaved a fairy tale that was not true to him. "So you have had no female instruction." Marcus asked. "I have never left the training grounds before today, the only females I ever saw were the whores that came once a week." She said. Marcus was livid. The squires had probably been at her since she was 13 or 14. Lord William had assured him that she was innocent. Living with all those men with no female chaperone. She probably was used as a whore. That's why she had responded as she had to him as she had. Because she had plenty of practice. Devin could tell he was angry but didn't know why. Marcus stood up. "Get back to the reception, now. Do not leave again." He said and stormed off.

                                                                         Marcus found Lord William drinking and flirting with a young girl. He shooed the girl away. Marcus grabbed the fat old man by the collar. "You lied to me; you said the girl was innocent. She has been raised on your squire's training ground with nothing but whores and men around. How could you allow your daughter to be raised like that?" he asked shaking him. Lord William stuttered "She is innocent I tell you, I would kill any man that touched her. She is the only investment I had left. She would have been worth nothing to me if a man touched her." He said. Lord Marcus pushed him to the ground "You sicken me. After this reception is over, never step foot on my land again." Marcus said. Marcus turned and stormed off.

                                                                        Lord William found Devin in a corner of the garden. "You just live to embarrass me, don't you?" he yelled. He slapped her in the face as hard as he could and she fell. He pulled back his foot and kicked her in the side. Devin curled in a ball to protect herself.  Lord William felt something grab him. It was Marcus. He punched Lord William repeatedly in the face. Then he dropped him. "She is mine now, If you ever touch her again. I will kill you. Now get off my property. Lord William scrambled to get up and leave. Marcus walked over to Devin. He knelt down and lifted her. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "No." she said. He looked at her cheek, it looked swelled. "I will send a maid to take you to our room. Put a cool cloth on your cheek for the swelling." He said. She nodded at him and rose to her feet. Marcus turned on his heel and left her. Devin wondered what else this day would bring.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                       Devin lay in the huge feather bed. It was nicer than anything she had ever slept on.  She wondered where Marcus was. She had been in here for hours. She decided she wouldn't resist him. His kisses had been gentle and felt good. It might not be so bad with him. She didn't exactly know what a man and woman did together. Jonathan had always made her stay in the stables when the whores had come, so she wasn't exactly sure what they did. Just then the door was thrown open. Marcus stood in the doorway glaring at her. He slammed the door. "Are you ready for your husband?" he slurred. Oh great he's drunk she thought. "You can just stay away from me you drunken pig." She shouted. The fact that he was drunk scared her, men acted differently when they were drunk. Marcus went over and blew out the lantern. The room was plunged in darkness. Marcus was going to have her, that's all he had thought about while he had drunk the afternoon away. She might be used, but he in a full blown lust and she would do. He pounced on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. "I don't have to stay away. I'm your husband and you belong to me." He sneered. Devin started to panic and struggle. "Oh you want to play rough do you?" he growled. He reached under her gown and ripped her undergarments off her and flung them on the floor. He had her pressed down on her raw and tender back. She screamed in pain. But he was in a drunken lust and nothing could have stopped him. He bent over her and roughly kissed her neck and bit her. Devin tried her best to push him off her but he was just too strong. "You belong to me now." He growled at her. He roughly pushed her legs apart and settled his self between them. Devin screamed and tried to get away but he had her arms pinned above her head and his body weight held her in place. Marcus snapped his hips forward and impaled her on his huge erection.  Devin screamed with pain. She hadn't known anything could hurt so badly. Marcus was too worked up to notice her pain. She lay limp under him, to dazed to fight anymore. Marcus rode her to completion and moaned as he spilled his seed in her. He rolled off of her and fell into a drunken sleep. Devin turned on her side in terrible pain. The events of the last few days caught up to her and she cried like a heartbroken child. She cried into the pillow so he would not hear. All her dreams of his gentle kisses and of maybe being happy were dashed. She laid there and cried her self to sleep.

                                                                         Marcus awoke early and his head was splitting. He rolled out of bed and went to the basin of water on the nightstand to throw water on his face. He vaguely remembered taking her last night but it wasn't too clear.  He went over to the bed; she had kicked out from beneath the covers. His eyes widened. The sheets beneath her were bloody. He raised her gown and seen the dried blood between her thighs. It was coming back to him what he had done and said. Oh merciful God, he had raped her and she was a innocent. He had been completely wrong about her and even if he had been right she didn't deserve what he had done to her. Marcus had never felt bad about the things he done, but now the guilt was clawing at his guts. He walked out of the room. Martha his maid was in the hallway. "Fill a hot tub for your Lady." he said. "Yes, M'Lord.  She said.  He went back into the room to wait. He sat across from the bed and watched her sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes and face were red from crying. He once again felt the guilt tear at his gut.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                        Marcus gently shook Devin awake. "Wake up Devin." He said in her ear. Devin opened her eyes. When she seen Marcus bending over her she shoved him as hard as she could. It didn't even budge him. Marcus grinned. "You're a feisty wench that's for sure." He said. "Get the hell away from me." She yelled at him. Marcus picked her up and took her over to the tub. "I thought M'Lady might want a bath." He said. She quit struggling. The thought of a hot bath was very appealing. Marcus set her down. He begin to take her gown off. She slapped his hands away. "I've been bathing myself for some years now, I don't need any help." She snapped. "Nevertheless I'm going to help you bathe." He said in a stern tone. "I hate you!" she snapped. Marcus just smiled. He pulled the gown over her head and turned her around so she could step in the tub. Marcus's breath caught when he saw her back and shoulders. She was covered with welts from a whip. Some were bleeding. God she must be in terrible pain. "Who did this to you child?" he asked. "Who do you think? My father did this when I refused to marry you and again the other day when you visited." She said quietly. Marcus wanted to go beat that old bastard to death. Marcus lifted her and set her in the tub of steaming water. Devin sighed. It felt like pure heaven. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Marcus went to the door and opened it. "Maggie, Bring me some liniment." He yelled. "Yes M'Lord" Devin heard someone answer. "Devin, this is Maggie, she will be your maid." Marcus said. Devin opened her eyes. Maggie was a gray haired plump lady with twinkling blue eyes. "Hello Maggie." Devin said. "M'Lady." Maggie said smiling at her. She turned and left. Devin closed her eyes again. Devin felt hands on her. She looked up to see Marcus rubbing a soapy cloth over her arms. Devin knew she should protest, but it felt too good, so she let him continue. He washed her face and neck, then lifted each leg and rubbed the cloth over them. God it felt good Devin thought. He then rubbed the soapy cloth over her breasts. Devin let out a small moan. "Feel good?" Marcus asked.  She opened her eyes and looked into to his. "Yes." She said. It still amazed Marcus that she was so direct. No blushing or simpering words just a direct answer. Marcus told her to sit forward. She sat up. "This is probably going to hurt some." He said. As gently as he could he washed her back. He saw that her knuckles were white as she gripped the sides of the tub. "I know this hurts child." He said. "It doesn't hurt so badly, really." She said. He heard the pain in her voice; she was trying to put on a brave front. He should go horsewhip her father. Hell Marcus you are no better than him, you hurt her just as bad he thought. He gently washed her hair and rinsed the soap out. He sat back and watched her as she lay back with her eyes closed. "I regret my actions last night." He said. Devin opened her eyes and looked at him. She didn't think Marcus had probably ever apologized for anything in his life. She nodded at him and closed her eyes again. Marcus went and got a bath sheet and lifted her from the tub and gently dried her off. He then sat her on his lap and rubbed her hair till it was dry. He took the liniment and applied it to her back. Marcus stood her up and pulled a chemise over her head and placed her on the bed. Just then Maggie came in with a breakfast tray. "M'Lord your breakfast." She said. Maggie set it on the table and left. Marcus set down. "Come here and eat Devin." Marcus said. Devin walked over and sat down. Marcus handed her a platter. Devin watched him as they ate. He was so confusing, cruel one minute and kind and gentle the next. She didn't understand him. "We will be traveling to my country home tomorrow. I think you will be happier there, than in this drafty old castle. Do you think you will be up to traveling?" he asked. "yes." She said. "I have some business to attend today, I will be back this evening." He said. "M'Lord." She called to him as he went to leave. "Yes, Devin." Marcus said walking back to her. "I have no clothes, except my wedding gown, can you send the tailor to make me a few things today?" she asked. "Of course M'Lady, I'll send him to you immediately."  She wasn't that different from other females, she was already thinking about pretty clothes that should take her mind off that unpleasantness last night. Devin smiled up at him. Marcus caught his breath. She was beautiful. He would have to try to keep a smile on that pretty face.

                                                                      Maggie came in. "M"Lady the tailor is here." She said. Devin smiled at Maggie. "Send him in." The tailor came in and introduced himself. "I'm Tailor Jones M'Lady." He said.  He brought in bolts of cloth and he and Maggie set about taking Devin's measurements. "Now M'Lady do you want simple dresses or something more sophisticated?" He asked. Devin was going through the cloth. She pulled out blue, gray, black and white. "These will do." She said. "But M'Lady, don't you want brighter colors, flowers?" the Tailor asked. "No these will do and I don't want dresses, I want pants and shirts." She said. Maggie gasped. The tailor's mouth hung open. "Am I not Lady of this castle, my husband said I could have what I wanted, that's what I want." She said firmly. "Yes M'Lady." The tailor said. He set to work 

                                                               Devin looked in the mirror, she loved her news clothes, they fit and the cloth was so soft. Maggie stood behind her ringing her hands. "M'Lady, You Know M'Lord is going to have a fit." She said. Devin shrugged "He said I could have what I wanted. Will you pack my things for the trip tomorrow?" Devin asked. "Yes M"Lady." Maggie said. Lord Marcus was going to be mad as the devil him self when he saw the Lady's new clothes. She shook her head and started packing the Lady's belongings.         


	6. chapter 6

                                                                         Marcus walked down the hall to his room. He couldn't wait to see Devin. The wench had bewitched him that was certain. He couldn't get her off his mind. Devin looked up as the door opened. Her breath caught in her chest. Damn why did he have to be so handsome. He looked at her sitting there reading. "You know how to read?" he asked. "Don't you?" she answered. "Yes, but I'm a man." He said as he shut the door. She gave him an angry look. "Well somehow I manage even if I do have a tiny female brain." She snapped. Marcus grinned. Damnation she was a fiery hellion. He sat down across from her.  "Come here woman." He said. She looked at him and raised a brow and then continued reading completely ignoring him. Marcus frowned. This would not do he thought. He moved swiftly for one his size. He flung the book to the floor and grabbed her arm and dragged her to his lap. "When I tell you to do something, you will obey me." He said through clenched teeth. Devin turned her head away from him. Marcus grabbed her chin and forced her head back around. That's when he noticed her clothes. "What in the hell are you wearing?" he asked. "Clothes." She answered smartly. He took in her appearance. "No wife of mine is going to run around dressed like a little hooligan." He said angrily. Devin managed to slip out of his grasp. She ran over to the bed and slipped her hand under it and drew out a sword. Marcus smiled in humor. "Don't hurt yourself girl." He said laughing. "I intend to hurt you if you take one more step toward me, in fact you may lose a vital body part." She said as she stepped forward and took a swipe at him. Marcus frowned. She knew how to hold the sword properly, what madness this he is thought. Marcus drew his own sword from its holder on his belt. "You disobeyed me, I told you to have dresses made for yourself." He said as he brought his sword down to meet hers. She parried against his blow perfectly forcing his sword back. "I did not, you never actually told me I had to have dresses made." She answered as she spun around and brought down a crashing blow to his left. He barely had time to lift his sword to block it. He frowned by heaven this wench could actually fight. "Your twisting my words, you know I meant dresses, I would never allow my wife to run about dressed like a man." He said. He lifted his sword over his head and brought it down and to the left to catch her off guard. Devin tucked down and rolled forward and came up just beneath him with her sword poking him in a most private place. Marcus was shocked. She was using her small size to her advantage. "I would move as much as a hair if I was you." She said laughing. Even with him in this bad position, he was awed by her laughter, god she was beautiful. He used her momentary distraction to kick the sword out of her hands. Marcus fell down onto her and pinned her to the floor. He had the sword lightly at her throat. Devin looked him in the eye. He seen the fear she was trying so hard to hide. She swallowed hard. He's going to kill me she thought. "If your going to cut my throat be quick about." She said in a shaky voice. She actually thought he would kill her Marcus thought. Marcus flung the sword to one side. His face was right in hers. "Don't be silly child, do you think I would harm you. You're my wife." He said. He sat up and pulled her up to sit. "You fight well; I see the squires taught you well. I will compromise with you. You may wear your pants and such around the house. However when we have company or go out, or entertain, you will dress properly. Agreed?" Marcus asked. Devin stared at him for a moment. It was in her beat interest to accept his terms she thought. "Agreed." She answered. She held out her hand to him. He laughed amused. "So we will shake on it." He said "I have a better idea. He leaned over and covered her moth with his. At first she panicked. But he was so gentle she relaxed under his kiss. He gently pushed at her lips with his tongue. She opened up to him like a flower opening under the warm sun. She touched her tongue to his and Marcus thought he would explode. She pressed herself to him. Gods the way she responded to his touch drove him made with desire. He pulled back from her. "So I take it we have an agreement?" he asked.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                        "Agreed." Devin said. Devin went to get up. Marcus pulled her back down. "One more thing. You can keep your sword, but if you ever raise it to me again I will bare your bottom and spank you till you can't sit comfortably for a week." He said in a harsh voice. Devin pulled away from him. "You're nothing but a devil." She said. Marcus grinned. "Come M'Lady dinner awaits us downstairs." he said. Devin sighed and followed him.

                                                                             Devin sat at the huge table in the dining hall picking at her food. She couldn't eat. She was too worried about what was going to happen when they retired for the night. Was he going to force her to bed him again? It hurt too much. She didn't want to have to do that again. "Eat child, stop picking at your food." Marcus snapped. "Are you also going to tell me when to walk and talk and when to wake up and to sleep? I'm not hungry." She said angrily. Marcus pushed back his chair. "Come here." He said. Devin sat there glaring at him. "NOW." His voice boomed through the dining hall. Devin knew she had better do what he said. She got up and slowly walked over to him. Marcus pulled her down to his lap. "Why must you defy me at every turn?' he asked sounding weary. Marcus reached over her and pulled the dome off a platter. "Maybe I can tempt you to eat some of this." He said. Devin's eyes widened. "What manner of food is this?" she asked. Marcus frowned. "It's chocolate cake. Have you never had chocolate before?" he asked. "No M'Lord, I know of it, but I've never had any." She replied. This child seemed to have missed out on many of life's pleasures he thought. He cut her a piece and put it on a small plate. He took a small amount on the fork and held it up for her. "Open." He said. She opened her mouth and he slid the cake in. Her eyes widened in surprise. "M' Lord, I have never tasted anything so good in all my life." She said smiling. Marcus smiled enjoying her childish pleasure. He sat and fed her the rest of the cake. "M'lord can I have this every night?" she asked. Marcus laughed. "I don't think I can let you make a steady diet of cake. It's a dessert, not a main course, little one." He said. Devin looked down embarrassed at her stupidity. "You must think me quite stupid." She said quietly. Marcus lifted her chin up to look at him. "No I don't think you're stupid. I think you have missed a lot of things in life. But were going to take care of that." He said gently. He kissed her cheek. Devin looked at him. How could he be so maddening one moment and so sweet the next? She giggled a bit. "You know your beard tickles when you kiss me." She said. "Does it now? Would you have me shave it off?" he asked. "Oh no M'Lord you look quite handsome with it." She said. "Well thank you M'Lady, I'm glad it pleases you." He said smiling. "Now go up stairs. Maggie has a hot bath waiting for you. She will help you get ready for bed." He said. "I'm not two years old I can bath and dress myself." She said. "Good Lord girl, are you going to argue with every sentence that comes out of my mouth?" Marcus asked. Devin realized she did do that. She got up. "I'm going M'Lord." She said. He nodded. 'I'll be up shortly." He said. Lord that girl tried his patience, but she also made him smile, something he didn't do much of. She also set his body on fire. This time when he bedded her though, she would very much enjoy it. He smiled as he drank his brandy.

                                                                       Maggie pulled back the covers on their bed and fluffed the pillows. "Come M'Lady, get in the bed before you catch your death." Maggie said. Devin had just got out of the tub. She was still drying her hair. "You can go ahead Maggie, I'm going to dry my hair and brush it out. Then I will go to bed." Devin said. "M'Lady was M'Lord upset about your clothes?" Maggie asked. "Somewhat but we came to an agreement." Devin said. Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "M'Lady I know you think Lord Marcus is a hard man, most people do. I have been with him since he was a babe.  His mother died in birth with him and his father was a cruel spiteful man. M'Lord never had anyone to love him or treat him kind but me. He had a very hard upbringing, that's why he acts the way he does sometimes. But he is a good man." Maggie said. Devin nodded it sounded almost like a mirror of her life. "Be patient with him. He will make you a good husband." Maggie said. "I will try Maggie." Devin answered. "Goodnight M'Lady." Maggie said. "Goodnight." Devin said. Devin thought about what Maggie told her. She would have to try harder not to displease him. She brushed her hair till it was shining and free of tangles. She blew out the light and lay in the bed and tried to go to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                        Marcus walked into his darkened room. Devin was in the bed curled under the covers. He shed his clothes and crawled in beside her. He reached over and pulled her to him. Devin had not been asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at Marcus. "I want to be with you, wife." He said. Devin was frightened. But she had vowed to try to be a good wife. She would let him have his way, even if it hurt. She shut her eyes tight and lay back and opened her legs for him. Marcus looked down at her and frowned. She was trembling. "Little one, open your eyes." He said. She did and he seen tears in her eyes and watched as they rolled down her cheeks. "Go ahead M"Lord, I wont scream or struggle." She said bravely. Damn he thought she scared to death of me. "He took his finger and wiped the tears away. "I was a fool last night child; I promise you I won't hurt you again like that. I'm going to make you feel very good. Before tonight is over you will beg me to love you." He said. He slipped the gown over her head and gazed down at her beautiful body. It took his breath away. He bent over her and claimed her lips. He moved his mouth gently over hers. Devin groaned and pressed her self to him. Oh God the way she responded to him droved him crazy. He pressed his tongue to her lips and she opened in response to it. He gently explored her warm mouth with his tongue teasing and probing. Devin moved against him wanting more. Marcus moved his hand down her neck moving slowly down to her breast. He massaged it and took her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Devin moaned and squirmed beneath his touch. He dragged his mouth from her and licked and nipped his way down to her other breast. He latched on to her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Devin thought she was going insane with pleasure never had anything felt so good. She grabbed the back of his hand and pressed him to her breast. Marcus licked and nipped her nipple while he massaged the other one with his fingers. "OHH PLEASE." She groaned. Marcus lifted his head and grinned. He looked at her eyes cloudy with passion. He lowered his head to her stomach and licked her belly and swirled his tongue over her moving lower and lower until he was between her legs. He took his fingers and parted those sweet little lips. God she was wet he thought. He took one finger and rubbed her nub causing her to about come off the mattress. "OHHH GOD!" she yelled. "Feel good little one?" he asked. "Yesss." She managed to moan. He lowered his tongue between her legs and licked up and down her wet slit causing her to tremble and shake. He plunged his tongue into her hot center over and over. Devin grabbed his hair and pressed him closer to her hot flesh. She felt something building in her sending her down a long tunnel of pleasure. She screamed as she came. "Oh God." She screamed over and over. Marcus continued to lap at her as she came drinking in her sweetness. Lord she was a passionate little thing he thought. He held her as her body continued to tremble. Marcus moved back up her body. He kissed her sweet lips and she met his tongue with hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He parted her legs and positioned him self at her entrance. He knew she was ready. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes. "You make me feel so……" she was looking for the word. "Hot inside." She finally finished. Her words sent him over the edge. He pushed his hard member into her hot center. She moaned and pushed to meet him. He almost came with the first stroke. He stopped and held him self inside her. "Your so wet and tight, little one." He moaned. Devin smiled up at him; she must be having the same effect on him that she was having on him. Marcus was totally melted by her smile. She was slowly squirming her way into his heart. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss and started moving slowly in and out of her building a timeless rhythm. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. That was his undoing he quickened the pace and pumped into her hard and fast. "MARCUS!" she screamed. He felt her tighten around his shaft and that sent him spiraling into his pleasure. They came together holding tightly on to one another. Devin felt his hot seed filling her center and yelled his name once again as she came. He stayed on top of her as there breathing slowly slowed and returned to normal. Marcus rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. "Did I hurt you little one?" he asked. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest. "No M'Lord you did not hurt me." She said smiling. He smiled as he brushed her hair from her cheek. "M'Lord. Is it always this pleasurable between a man and a woman?" she asked. "Between the right man and woman yes. For us it will be." He said. He kissed her on her forehead. "Tomorrow we head for my house in Hereford. You know the trouble we have been having with the Scotts. I am a Captain in His Majesty's army. I have to head back to the Scottish border tomorrow night after I take you to our home." He said. Devin was silent. He confused her. She should be happy he was leaving; she could do as she pleased now, and instead she felt terrible. She laid her head on his chest. "Will you come back safely M"Lord?" she whispered. Marcus laughed. "Knowing what I have waiting at home for me, of course I will." He said drawing her closer to him. Devin snuggled up to him. She ran her fingers over his stomach lightly. "M'Lord can we…?" then she broke off. "What little one?" he asked. "Can we love each other again?" she said. He grinned and pulled her on top of him. "You have to but ask little one." He said grinning.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                         Marcus sat on his horse thinking about last night. He grinned. She was a wildcat in bed he thought, so passionate. Never had he been with a woman who responded to him like that and made him feel the things she made him feel. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud ruckus behind him. He looked around. Devin stood with his hands on her hips glaring at one of his men. He rode over. Private Collins looked flustered and red in the face. "What's the trouble here." He demanded of the two of them. "M"lady won't get in the carriage M'Lord." Private Collins informed him. Marcus glared down at Devin. Stubborn wench what was the problem now. "Leave us; I will deal with my wife." Marcus said. Private Collins rushed off glad to be rid of the problem. "Get in the carriage." Marcus said in a stern voice. He looked at her, god she was beautiful standing there. She had on a light blue dress and light blue slippers to match. Her hair had been curled and pinned up, but was already escaping in tendrils. She looked adorable standing there with her hands on her hips. Devin looked up at him and suddenly smiled. He was so handsome sitting there on his horse. "M'Lord I would ride with my husband. You leave tonight. I would spend our last hours together." She said. Devin looked down at her feet. Maybe she should not reveal her feelings so easily to him. She was sure he did not feel the same way. She peeked up at him and seen his face was unreadable. He was staring at her intently. "It's a long ride you would be more comfortable in the carriage." Marcus said. Devin shifted her feet. She looked up at him again. "I would be more comfortable by my husband's side." She said. "Maggie, Your Lady will be riding with me." He said. Maggie did nothing to hide the grin on her face. "Yes M'Lord." She said. She winked at Devin and got into the carriage. Marcus reached down his arm to her. She took his hand and he lifted her to set in front of him. He pulled her back against him and adjusted her skirt to cover her legs. Her bottom was pressed intimately against his crotch. "Comfortable." He asked. She pressed herself against his manhood. "Very." She said grinning. "Why you saucy little wench." He said. But he was laughing. He felt a rush of affection for her. He tightened his arms around her and bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Marcus's men were looking at him strangely, he was a harsh man. They had never even seen him smile; now here he was laughing at his stubborn little bride. They were looking at a man in love; he just didn't know it yet. They sat off for Hereford. Devin relaxed against Marcus and enjoyed the ride. She loved just being near him. "M'Lord what will I do while your gone?" she asked. "Learn to sew for one thing, Maggie will teach you. You will have to plan the meals get with the cook and make the menus." He said. "Sounds like fun." She said in a bored voice. "You are a women, Devin, you will have to start acting like one." He said. She leaned her head back against his chest. "Yes, M"Lord." She said in a sad voice. She was really going to try to please him she thought, even if it bored her to tears. Marcus glanced down at her. She was really trying to be a good wife he thought. "I have a huge Library there you can read to your hearts content." He said. "Really?" she asked sounding excited for the first time. "yes." He said. Marcus watched her as relaxed and finally fell asleep against him. He felt so protective of her. Marcus could not define these new feelings that she brought out in him. All he knew was he didn't want to leave her.

                                                                         Marcus awoke Devin. "Were home little one." He said. Devin sat up and looked around. "It's beautiful M'Lord." She said. The house was beautiful, not like the dreary castle on his estate in town. There was a forest off to the side which she made a note to explore and a big pond to the left of the house. There were huge stables in the back of the house and an aviary with all types of birds. "You can explore tomorrow, little one. Let's have dinner and we will rest for a while before I have to leave. Devin grinned knowing they wouldn't be getting much rest. Marcus pulled her down from the horse and they went inside to have dinner.

                                                                       Devin sat in their bedroom watching one of the young maids fill the tub with hot water. She liked this house so much. She hoped she and Marcus would spend most of there time here. She had noted the house needed a good cleaning. Looks like the maids were slacking off while Marcus was away. She would look into that tomorrow. Marcus came in and sat down to pull his boots off. The maid left and shut the door. Marcus stood up and shed his clothes. God he looked good Thought Devin. How was it that looking at him stirred this heat in her? He stepped into the tub and sat down. Devin got up and went over and grabbed the soap. She kneeled beside the tub. She dipped her hands in the water and begin to lather the soap. Marcus looked at her. She took the soap and begin to wash his chest. She worked her way over his shoulders and down his back. "Thank you Devin, That feels good." He said sighing. She washed his hair and rinsed it. "I love your hair. It's so beautiful M'Lord." She said. Marcus opened his eyes and looked at her. She was so unlike other women. She said what was on her mind. She didn't play games; she was so open and honest. "Get in the tub with me." He said.  "M'Lord is that proper." She asked. "Probably not." He said laughing. She laughed and stood up and stripped her clothes off. She stepped in the tub and sat back against Marcus. He took the soap and soaped her breasts playing with her nipples as he did. Devin groaned and pressed her bottom against his hard erection. He moved the soap between her legs and washed her gently while teasing her nub with his thumb. He dropped the soap and entered her with his finger. "Oh Marcus." She called out. "I like it when you do that." He whispered in her ear. "Do what?" she moaned as he worked his finger in and out of her wet folds. "Call me by my name." He said in her ear. He turned her around to face him and sat her down on his hard member. She groaned and grabbed his shoulders and begin to move up and down on him. Mark groaned with pleasure. "Oh God yes, Devin ride me." He said. She bent down and ran her tongue around his lips. He opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. She covered her mouth with his and plunged her tongue into his mouth tasting his warm mouth. Marcus grabbed her hips and plunged into her hard and fast. "Marcus." She moaned. "Are you coming little one?" he moaned. "YES!" she screamed. "Devin, I'm coming too." Marcus gasped. Devin called his name over and over as he shot his seed into her warmth. Devin collapsed on top of him holding on to him and trembling. Marcus stroked her back and kissed her gently. "Come little one, let us get out and lie down for a while before I leave. Devin moved so he could get out. He dried off and then pulled her out and dried her. He pulled a night shirt over her head and picked her up and laid her in the bed. Marcus crawled in beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Marcus before we left this morning why were woman pinning ribbons and such on your men?" she asked. "It's tradition when your husband goes off to fight, you give him a ribbon or some other personal memento for good luck and to bring him home." He said. "Oh." She said. She would have to give Marcus something of her before he left she thought. She yawned and curled into him. They were both sound asleep in minutes.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        Devin awoke and felt the bed next to her. She sat straight up when she realized Marcus was gone. She looked out the window and it was just getting dark. That Damn man had left without as much as a goodbye. Devin was angry. She jumped up and ran out the room and down the stairs. Maggie was down in the drawing room. "Maggie when did M'Lord leave?" Devin asked. "Just a few minutes ago." Maggie said.  Devin ran to the front door and opened it. "M'Lady you have on nothing but a night shirt." Maggie called after her. Devin paid no mind and ran to the stables. She grabbed a horse from one of the stalls, noting it looked like it had been awhile since they were mucked out. Well she would deal with all this tomorrow. She didn't bother to saddle the horse. She climbed on and took off for the rode. It took her about five minutes but she finally caught up with the group of men. Private Collins was bringing up the rear. He caught site of her first. He rode to the front. "Captain, take a look." He said. Marcus looked back and seen Devin riding up in nothing but a night shirt. Buy God he was going to give her a whipping she wouldn't forget, you could see through that nightshirt and everyman out here was gawking at her. He told his men to halt and rode down to meet her. "What in the hell are you doing woman, riding out her practically naked?" he boomed at her. "M'Lord..." she started. But Marcus was already off of his horse and dragging her down. She was going to learn to act proper if he had to whip her everyday. He dragged her into the edge of the woods.  "M'Lord I just wanted to…" she started again. "I don't care what you wanted, you don't come out in front of my men half naked." He said. "Further more it getting dark you have no business out unescorted." He said in a stern voice. He found a tree stump and sat down and pulled Devin across his lap. She started struggling when she realized what his intention was. "Take your hands off me!" she yelled. Marcus pulled her shirt up and clamped his hand across her waist. He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her bottom. Smack! Devin kicked her legs. He brought his hand down again. Smack! "You will obey me Devin, and start acting like a proper lady." He said and accompanied each word with a hard slap on her bottom. He stopped. "Do you understand me?" he asked. She didn't answer him. Smack! Smack! Smack! "I asked you a question?" he said as he gave her three more hard smacks. "Yes." She said in a quite voice. "Good." He said and stood her up. "Now get back to the house." He said and walked up to the road and his horse. Devin followed him silently. "What was so important you came traipsing out here in your night clothes?" he asked. Devin looked at her feet. "You didn't say goodbye and I wanted to give you these for luck." She said. She went up to him and pinned a ribbon to his shirt and took her necklace off and placed it in his hand. "It belonged to my mother." She said. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and put a quick kiss on his cheek. "Come home safely M"Lord." She said and jumped on her horse and took off for the house. Marcus stood there and felt like a cad. But still she shouldn't have come out in her night clothes. He sighed and rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him. He got on his horse and rode back to his men. Let's ride." He said.

                                                                  Devin walked back into the house. Maggie was waiting for her. Are you alright M'lady? She asked. "Yes." Devin said. She was a little upset that Marcus had got so upset with her. But there was nothing much she could do about that now. Maggie how many maids are the here?" she asked. "Well there is Three here. "Janet and Mary, there the two young ones, and there's Patricia, she's in charge of the other two, the head housekeeper." Maggie said. "Well then she's the one I need to talk to." Devin said. "This place is not being cleaned properly." She said. Maggie nodded.  "M'Lord doesn't spend much time here, they have become lazy." She said. "Could you send Patricia to see me down in the drawing room in about fifteen minutes? I'm going to get dressed." She said. "Yes M'Lady." Maggie said. Devin left to go get dressed. Maggie had a feeling That Miss Devin was going to shake things up around here.

                                                                 Devin was sitting in the drawing room when Patricia walked in. "M'Lady you wanted to see me. Devin looked her over she was a middle aged lady with a stern look. "Yes Patricia. This house is not being maintained properly." She said. Patricia gave her a nasty look. "M'Lady this is a huge home and there are only three maids. Janet, Mary and myself. Then there's the doorman, Jenkins. There's Tom who is charge of the stables and the boy Joe that works with him. There is Mr. Carlson who runs the aviary by himself. Then there's Miss Travis who is the cook. As you can see we are severely understaffed. I think we do an excellent job considering the size of this estate." She said. "The young ones that work here have a tendency to idleness since the Master is away so often." Patricia said. Devin nodded. "You have done a wonderful job of managing this estate, considering you staffing problems. However one can always do better. I have made a cleaning schedule for the girls. I want you to over see them and make sure they get them done everyday." Devin said. Patricia took the cleaning schedule and looked at it. It was a very good plan actually. Over the course of the week it would see that the whole house would get a through cleaning. "Tomorrow we are going to do the whole house, then after that it should be fairly easy to maintain." Devin said. "That's a big job M'Lady." Patricia said. "I know, but I'm going to pitch in and help, we will start early." Devin said. "M'Lady I don't think that would be proper for the Lady of the house to be cleaning." Patricia said with a new respect in her voice. Devin grinned. "I don't worry too much about what's proper as I'm sure you'll learn soon." Devin said. Patricia smiled back at her for the first time.  "As you wish M'Lady." She said. "Could you show me where the ledgers for the household expenses are kept?" Devin asked. "Yes M'Lady, they are in the Master's study." Patricia said. Devin followed her to Marcus's study. She showed Devin to the ledgers and where paper and quills were. "Patricia I want you to call the staff together in the morning so I can give everyone their schedules and introduce myself properly." She said. "Yes M'Lady." Patricia said. "I will need your help to get this estate running correctly. I can't do this alone." Devin said. "You can count on me M'Lady." Patricia said. "Thank you." Devin said. "Goodnight M'Lady." Patricia said.

Devin opened the ledgers and took a look and groaned. They were a mess. This was going to take all night to straighten this mess out. She sighed and got started.

                                                                        Maggie opened the study door and saw the mistress was still working. "M'Lady you must get some rest." Maggie said. Devin looked up. It was after two in the morning. She sat back and yawned. "I didn't know it was so late. She got up and headed up to bed. "Nite Maggie." She said. "Goodnight M'Lady." Maggie said.

                                                                   Devin sweated as she scrubbed the floor in the dining hall. She had on a lightweight dress and had her hair tied back with a kerchief. She had talked to the whole staff this morning letting them know there was going to be no more slacking off. She had given everyone cleaning schedules. Tom the head stable man had complained of no help but the boy Joe. She had told him to get started and she would be down first thing in the morning to help him. The whole staff' mouths had fallen open. "But M'lady you can not clean the stables." He had stuttered. She had laughed. "I have cleaned stables plenty of times Tom." She said. He had just shaken his head and murmured something about the Master having a fit. Patricia came in not looking happy. "M'Lady you have a visitor." Patricia said. "Patricia I asked all of you this morning to stop calling me M'Lady, call me Devin." She said. "I will call you Lady Devin." Patricia said compromising with a smile.  Devin smiled. "Now who is this visitor?" she asked. "It is the Countessa of Biddeford." She said with a frown. Devin could see Patricia did not care for her. "Why would she come calling on me?" Devin asked. Patricia was silent for a moment. "She is an old acquaintance of the Masters." She said with disdain in her voice. Devin frowned and then realized what Patricia meant. She squared her shoulder and told Patricia to bring them tea to the drawing room. She looked in the mirror; she wasn't going to make a great impression looking the way she did. She had dirt smudges on her face and her unruly hair was escaping the kerchief. She shrugged and made her way to the drawing room.

                                                        When Devin walked in the drawing room her heart fell. The Countessa was beautiful. Long curly blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. She was dressed beautifully and was immaculate. The Countessa looked at her and laughed. This was the little snip that Marcus married? There must be some joke. "You must be Devin." The Countessa said. "My Name is Amanda, your husband and I old friends." She said with a nasty smile. Devin narrowed her eyes. "How on earth did you land a man like Marcus? You look like a maid." She said eyeing Devin distastefully. "Well the point is Amanda; I did marry Marcus, while you are married to that old ugly toad Count Biddeford." Devin said smirking at her. "Well I had to marry him, my father forced me to, and if it wasn't for that I would be the one married to Marcus. And I will tell you something else, my husband is on his deathbed, when he dies Marcus has said he will annul your marriage and marry me." She said with a triumphant laugh. Devin was devastated she had thought that Marcus liked her a little, but he was going to rid himself of her when he got the chance. Devin's anger over took her she jumped on the Countessa and started punching her. The Countessa screamed bloody murder. Maggie and Patricia came running in. They gasped in shock. "Lady Devin get off of her." Patricia said pulling the girl off the Countessa. "You stay away from my husband you you…" she said trying to think of the vilest thing she could call the Countessa. "Trollop." She finally spit out. Amanda gasped. "How dare you attack me and call me names. When Marcus gets back I will inform him of you behavior. He will beat you black and blue." Amanda said. She turned and rushed out the door. Devin turned and looked at the two ladies. They stared at her then slowly they started to laugh. Devin started laughing too. "It's about time someone told that strumpet off." Patricia said. "She said she was forced to marry the Count of Biddeford and really wanted to marry Marcus."  Devin said. Maggie snorted. "Nobody forced her to do anything; she wanted his title and his lands. She chose the richer of the two that's all." Maggie said. "No don't you go worrying about her, you are married to M'Lord not her." Patricia said. Devin nodded but couldn't get The Countessa's words out of her head. She shook it off there was no use worrying about it. "Ladies lets go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea, were due a short break." Devin said. They headed off to the kitchen.

                                                                The next day found Devin mucking out stall along side Tom and Joe. "Lady Devin I don't care what you say this aint fitting work for a lady." Tom grumbled. Devin just laughed. Tom smiled in spite of himself. Devin lit up the whole stables with her smile and cheerful chatter. "Lady Devin I heard how you trounced that she devil yesterday, good for you.' Joe said. Tom smacked Joe on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Joe asked. "That aint a fit thing to be mentioning to Lady Devin." He said.  Devin smiled it's alright Joe, I quite enjoyed trouncing her." Devin replied. They all three laughed and went back to work.

                                                               Devin lie in her bed so tired her muscles ached. It had been a tiring two weeks. She had been working hard to get this estate up and running. She sighed and thought about Marcus. She missed him so. She missed the way he loved her. She smiled at the thought of his lovemaking. She frowned suddenly. What if what the Countessa had said was true? He might kick her out on the streets. Her father would not take her back. He truly wanted a woman like the Countessa someone who acted like a proper lady. She had tried her hardest to learn to sew and knit. But Maggie had declared it hopeless. Devin still tried though. The socks she had knitted for Marcus were horrible. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't have a chance against somebody like The Countessa. 


	11. chapter 11

                                                                         Marcus would be glad to get home. He was covered in mud. It had been raining for 4 days along the border. There had been a few small run ins with the Scotts the 3 weeks he had been here but nothing major. The main subject of dispute right now was who the land belonged to right on the border. The Scott's claimed it belonged to them and England claimed the same. The Scott's had had the land for generations. He didn't necessarily disagree with their claim. But he was a Captain in His Majesty's service. Personal opinion had nothing to do with it. His mother had been Scottish from the Highlands. But Marcus knew nothing about her family his father had made sure of that. He shook off his thoughts and thought about his wife and smiled.  Tomorrow he would head home and he couldn't wait. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. He trudged through the mud with a smile on his face. Soon little one he thought.

                                                                      Devin pushed a stray hair behind her ear. She put her hand on her hips as she argued with the merchant over the price of the eggs. As far as she was concerned this man had been robbing them blind with his prices. She had been over the ledgers and found they were being overcharged on several things eggs being one of them. "I refuse to pay these prices." she said. "I will take my business elsewhere." She said. "Wait M'Lady, I will come down 3 cent to the dozen." The rough looking merchant said. Devin looked at him for a moment. She stuck out her hand. "It's a deal." She said. "You drive a hard bargain M'Lady." He said with respect in his voice. She smiled at him and left. "Joe loads the eggs into the wagon." She said. Yes Lady Devin." He said and ran off to do as she said. Maggie just shook her head and smiled. Lady Devin was something else. The merchants at the Market had at first thought they could run over her because she was a woman. But over the weeks they had come to know her for stubbornness. She drove a hard bargain and they knew it. They had come to respect her. Maggie got in the wagon and waited for Joe. "Maggie I'm going to head back home." Devin said jumping on her horse. Maggie nodded. She rode astride like a man and in pants no less. No doubt Lord Marcus would not approve. Maggie grinned. No doubt he was going to have trouble taming this girl. Devin turned the horse and headed for home.

                                                                 Devin stopped in the aviary. "Good day Mr. Carlson." She said. "Good day Lady Devin." He said with a smile. Mr. Carlson was a middle aged man. He had gray hair and twinkling blue eyes. "The hawks are doing much better since your suggestion to replace the perches." He said. The birds had been having troubles with infections on there feet. Devin had suggested replacing the perches every few months since they were made of wood. When the wood got saturated mold started growing on it. She had figured that what was causing the infection. Mr. Carlson admired Devin she had a very sharp mind and was very pleasant to be around. She was like a breath of fresh air around here. They talked a few minutes more and Devin headed toward the house. She walked in and Mary and Janet were polishing the wood work in the entry way. "The house is looking wonderful; you two are doing a nice job around here." Devin said. Mary and Janet beamed. "Thank you Lady Devin." Mary said. They both adored Devin. She never failed to praise them for their work. She was close to their age. They would sit in the kitchen at the end of the day drinking tea with them and chatting and laughing. She treated them like friends. Fact was Devin took her meals with the staff in the kitchen everyday. She told them it was silly for them to serve her in that huge dining hall everyday. Devin went up to her room and washed her face. She was tired but she had told Tom she would help him re shoe some of the horses. She got up and headed for the stables.

                                                                         Devin. That's the one thought that had kept him going. He was dirty   and exhausted. He was riding alone. He had sent his men on there way knowing they were eager to get home to their families. He wondered if she would be happy to see him. After what had happened the night he left he wasn't sure.  But then again she had ridden all the way down the rode in nothing but her nightshirt to give him a ribbon and her mother's necklace. She had seemed concerned about him. He smiled at the memory. He hadn't been smiling when it happened though. He should have listened to her explanation before he had thrashed her. He had let his temper get the best of him. No doubt the girl needed a firm hand but she was really very sweet. He imagined her sitting in the drawing room practicing her sewing waiting for him. Those big blue eyes and long brown hair. He picked up his speed. He could see the house from here.

                                                                             Marcus reined in his horse in front of the stables. He walked in to call Joe to take his horse and couldn't believe his eyes. "Lady Devin hold her steady now while I put this shoe on her." Tom said. "Okay Tom." She said. Marcus stopped in his tracks. Devin was filthy from head to toe. She had on pants and a dirty work shirt. Her hair was tangled and stuck to her head where she had been sweating. She was out here working like a common laborer. He was furious. Devin looked up and seen him. She smiled and ran toward him but stopped when she seen the look on his face. "I see I can't leave you alone for a few weeks. You look like a damn stable boy. I wanted a wife not a laborer. You are an embarrassment to me." He said angrily. Devin had never been so hurt in her life. His words cut her to the quick. All the nights she had cried herself to sleep wondering if he would leave her for the Countessa had just been confirmed. She turned and ran toward the woods. Tom looked after her in concern. "M'Lord it's my fault I shouldn't have allowed the little miss to help." Tom said. Marcus raised his brow at the obvious affection in his voice. "I know my wife well enough to understand you couldn't have stopped her." Marcus said.  "The stables look good Tom, better than I ever seen them." Marcus said. "That's all due to the little miss." Tom said. He went on to brag about all the changes she had made on the estate and how much everyone liked her. Marcus walked through the stables noting how good everything looked. He decided to go see about the rest of these changes on his estate.

                                                                      By the time Marcus got to his room and in a hot bath he was thoroughly impressed. The whole estate was thriving in just three weeks time. He had looked at the ledgers and seen she was keeping them perfectly. She had cut expenses by forty percent. Every member of his staff was singing her praises, more than that they loved her. He could see that. What was really bothering him was the fact a woman could run his estate better than him. He sighed and lay back in the tub. When he had taken a wife he had expected to have a willing woman to warm his bed and to knit and sew and make babies. Devin was never going to be a demurring little wife. But she was very warm and willing in bed. He smiled at the thought.

                                                                    Marcus went down for dinner. Maggie was in the dining hall serving dinner. "Where is my wife?" he asked. "Still in the woods I imagine M'Lord." She said. "It will be dark soon; does that girl have no sense?"  Marcus said. He got up to go look for her. Maggie stopped him. "M'Lord may I speak plainly with you?" she asked. Mark nodded he had known Maggie since he was a babe. She was the closest thing to a mother he had. "M'Lord you have treated Lady Devin too harsh. She has worked her fingers to the bone these last weeks to try to please you, staying up half the night to work on those ledgers. Getting up early to work with the staff to get this place in running order. And after all that she set up so tired she couldn't see trying to learn to sew to please you, even after I told her it was hopeless she still tries because she thinks it will make you happy. She is a good girl M'Lord. She did not deserve those hateful words today." Maggie said. Marcus looked at Maggie she was like a mother bear protecting her cub. But she was right once again he let his temper overtake him. He nodded at Maggie. Patricia walked in. "M'Lord you have a guest. Countessa Biddeford is here to see you." She said. Marcus could swear both these women were giving him disapproving looks. "Buy all means show her in." he said.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                      Marcus looked up as Patricia showed Amanda in. "Marcus, How wonderful to see you!" she said running to hug him. Marcus returned the hug. He and Amanda had been lovers until she decided to marry that old dried up Count. "Amanda How is marriage treating you?" he asked. Amanda made a face. "I was forced to marry that dried up old buzzard Marcus. It's terrible." She said. Marcus laughed. "Amanda nobody has ever forced you to do anything. You married him because you wanted his title and money." Marcus said. "Marcus how can you be so unkind, you know I love you." She said batting her eyes.  She was a beautiful woman Marcus thought. She looked so perfect not a hair out of place. Amanda reached up and kissed him. Marcus didn't resist. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. Marcus felt absolutely nothing. It was like kissing a fish. Amanda pushed him back. "Marcus you messed up my hair, you are being much too rough." She admonished. Lord how had he ever been attracted to her? "Marcus why in the world did you marry that little heathen?" she asked. Marcus frowned. "How do you know my wife?" he asked. "I came to pay a social call and she hit me and called me a vile name which I cant even repeat." She said. "Now why would she do that Amanda?" he asked. "I really don't know, I was most polite to her. She is wild and she looks like a maid. How could you marry such a creature?" Amanda said. "My reasons are none of your business Amanda. You are married and so am I. What was between us is finished." He said. "Oh Marcus you don't mean that. I know you still love me. But really you need to thrash that heathen within a inch of her life." She said. "I will talk to my wife if what you say is true, I will deal with her appropriately." He said. "Now I have had a long day, so if you will please excuse me." He said. "Of course Marcus. I will see you soon." Amanda said. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she was gone. What had he ever seen in her? Her whining voice alone was enough to make him want to choke her. Now to find Devin.

                                                                        Marcus walked through the woods it would be dark soon. "Devin!" he called. Damn where had she got to. He heard a rustling noise and looked up. Ah yes he had forgot her penchant for climbing trees. There she was perched on a tree limb. "Child come down here it's getting dark." He said. Devin sighed and made her way down the tree. She jumped down and landed in front of him. Marcus pulled a leaf from her hair. "Your forever walking around with twigs and leaves stuck in your hair little one." He said. Devin looked up at him knowing she had made him angry again. But he was smiling. "I'm sorry for my harsh words today Devin. I truly did not mean them." He said. She chanced a small glance at him and looked quickly back down. Marcus took hold of her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "You have done an amazing job, while I've been gone." He said. God she was so beautiful. She was worth a thousand of Amanda's. She was feisty and fiery, brash and bold a strong beautiful woman, but also sweet and passionate with a touching innocence that branded his very soul. Suddenly Devin threw her arms around Marcus. "I missed you something fierce M'Lord." She said. She knew that she should not let loose of he feelings like that. He didn't return them. But she couldn't help herself. She clung to him like a trusting child. She realized at that moment that she had fallen in love with this man. Marcus wrapped his big arms around her. "I missed you to child." He said.  "Truly?" she asked looking up at him. "Yes truly." He said smiling down at her. "Come I have a hot bath and a meal waiting on you." He said. Devin slipped her hand in his and followed him back through the woods. They were near the stables when Devin stopped. "M'Lord I have to tell you something." She said. "What is it Devin?" he asked. "Countessa Biddeford paid a call right after you left. I… hit her and said some unkind things to her." She said. "I see. Do you have an excuse for this behavior?" he asked. Devin knew no matter what she said he would not see it as an excuse after all why he would take her side against the woman he loved. She couldn't win no matter what. "No I don't have an excuse." She said. Damn he was hoping she had a good reason for what she did. He had been sure Amanda was lying but apparently not. He could not tolerate her attacking people for no reason. "Devin I can not let this pass, that kind of behavior is unacceptable. Let's take care of this unpleasantness now and be done with it." He said. He led her up to the stables. She saw him begin to unbuckle his belt and she knew and was coming. Her first thought was to run, but she knew there was no point. Marcus took her and tucked her under his left arm and raised the belt. Damn he didn't want to do this. "What name did you call her Devin?" he asked. She knew she had better answer she wasn't in a good position. "A…Trollop." She managed to stutter. Marcus felt the laughter rumbling in his chest. He dropped the belt and let Devin go. He stood there laughing. Devin looked at him confused. "By God girl you are something else." He said still chuckling. "Devin tell me what she said to you." He said. "She said I looked like a maid and she didn't know why you would marry someone like me." She said. "That's when you hit her?" he asked. "No, she said her husband was on his deathbed and when he died you were going to have our marriage annulled and marry her." Devin said in a tremulous voice. He looked at her and seen her eyes were shiny with tears. "That's when I hit her and told her to stay away from my husband." She said looking down at her feet. He lifted her chin and seen the tears swimming in her big blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I asked?" he asked. "I didn't think you would care to hear excuses." She said. "Do you believe what she told you?" he asked. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. He saw the dejected look on her face and knew that she had. "She would be a proper wife M'Lord the kind of wife you want." She said sadly. "Devin I married you. I plan on staying married to you. Understand?" he said. She looked up at him and nodded. Her heart was singing with happiness. He must like her a little. "Now as for this business." He said. He sat   down on a stool. "You rally cant go hitting guests no matter what the provocation." He said. "Come here." He said. Devin walked over to him. He pulled her over his knees and lifted his hand. He smacked her bottom twice, which in truth she hardly felt. Then he sat her up on his lap. She looked at him confused. That was it. He grinned at her. "I hope you've learned your lesson." He said. She giggled. "Yes M'Lord I have." She said smiling up at him. "Good now lets get you in that bath girl, you smell like a horse." He said laughing. He stood up and took her hand and they walked back up toward the house.


	13. chapter 13

                                                                        Devin sat in the tub and sighed. It felt wonderful after the long day she had. Marcus had bathed her and left her to soak in the hot water. She heard the door open and looked up. Maggie came in and set her dinner on the table. "Lady Devin, are you alright?" she asked. Devin smiled at her. "I'm fine." She said. Maggie brought over a bath sheet for her. Devin took it and got out of the tub and started to dry off. Maggie brought over a beautiful white nightgown trimmed in white lace. "Maggie where did this come from, it's so beautiful." Devin said. "M'Lord brought it back for you, says he bought it from a Scottish merchant." Maggie said grinning. Devin smiled; she couldn't believe he had got her such a beautiful gown. She slipped it over her head. "Lady Devin you look so beautiful." Maggie said. Maggie took the brush and brushed Devin's hair till it shone in the light. "There, M'Lord will fall in love with you all over again when he sees how beautiful you look." Maggie said. "I don't think M'Lord is in love with me Maggie." Devin said. Maggie just laughed at that. "I have known M'Lord a long time Lady. He has a fascination with you." Maggie said. "Do you really think so?" Devin asked. "Yes I do." Maggie said smiling. "Maggie I must tell you something, but you must promise to tell no one." Devin said. "I promise Lady Devin. What is it?" Maggie asked. "I am in love with Marcus." She said smiling. Maggie smiled. She had already known that. Any body with eyes could see that. "That's wonderful Lady Devin." Maggie said. "Goodnight Lady Devin." Maggie said. "Goodnight." Devin said. She sat down at the table and picked at her supper. Her thoughts were full of Marcus.

                                                                        Marcus walked in their room and stopped in his tracks. God she was a vision. She looked so beautiful in the gown he had brought to her. She lay on the floor reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him. Marcus shut the door. "Did you eat your dinner little one?" he asked. "Yes." She said. He looked at her plate and frowned. "You don't eat enough to keep a bird alive." He said. "I just wasn't very hungry." She said. The truth was she couldn't eat she was to preoccupied with thoughts of Marcus. She wanted him to make love to her. But she was pretty sure it was not a proper thing to ask. Marcus sat down in one of the chairs. "Come here." He said. Devin lay the book down and got up off the floor and walked over to him. He pulled her onto his lap. Devin laid her head on his chest and snuggled up in his lap.  Marcus could not identify where these protective feeling came from that she invoked in him. "M'Lord thank you for the gown it is beautiful." Devin said. "You're welcome but its you that make the gown beautiful." He said. Devin heart sang with joy, never had anyone said she was beautiful. "Do you really think I'm beautiful M'Lord?" she asked. He kissed her gently. "Yes. I do." He said. "I have one more surprise for you." He said. He reached over to the table and handed her a brightly wrapped box. Devin looked at it not quite knowing what to do with it. "Well open it girl." Marcus said. She opened it carefully. She didn't want to mess up the ribbons and pretty paper. "I've never had a present before." She said as she opened it. Marcus shook his head. The poor little thing has missed out on so much. She won't anymore he thought. She got the box open and seen they were full of beautiful candy. It looked too pretty to eat. "Oh my Marcus. It's chocolate." She squealed. Marcus smiled at her obvious delight. "Can I have one." She asked. "Well I should say no, since you didn't touch dinner." He said. She poked her lip out in a pout. Marcus laughed. "Stop pouting you may have the whole box if you like, although it might make you sick to eat it all." He said. She took one and popped it in her mouth. Devin smiled at him. "Marcus it is the most sinfully delicious thing I have ever tasted." She said. "I'm glad you like them little one." He said. "You have called me Marcus twice in the last five minutes, I will have to buy you presents more often." He said. She grinned at him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and giggled. "I love the way your beard tickles Marcus." She said. Marcus picked her up and put her in the bed. He blew out the lantern. He got in the bed. "Come Devin, you have neglected your duty to your husband long enough this day." Marcus said. Devin draped her self over him. "You have but to ask Marcus." She whispered. She lowered her mouth to his and parted her lips. She ran her tongue around his lips. Marcus moaned. Damn this girl had a powerful effect on him. Marcus parted his lips and Devin playfully darted her tongue into his mouth teasing his tongue with hers. Marcus met her tongue with his. Devin dragged her mouth down planting sweet kisses on his face and chin. She nuzzled his neck and playfully nipped him with her teeth. Marcus groaned out her name. God what she was doing to him? She was making his head spin. She nipped and licked her way down to his nipple taking it into her mouth and sucking gently on it. Her hands explored his body along with her mouth. "Devin you are driving me mad." He moaned. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I have missed you very much Marcus." She whispered. He lifted his hand to her face and ran his thumb over her full lips. "You are so damned beautiful." He said in a voice husky with desire. Her tongue darted out and flicked at his thumb. She closed her warm little mouth around his thumb and sucked it swirling her tongue around it as she sucked. Marcus couldn't take much more the images she was invoking in him. "God Devin." He moaned. She released his thumb out of her mouth and sat up and pulled off the gown. She once again lowered her mouth to his warm skin. She licked his hard stomach causing him to nearly come off the bed. She moved lower and lower with her tongue. She grasped his throbbing manhood gently and stroked it with her hand. His body trembled. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his straining erection. "DEVIN!" he gasped. "What are you doing?" he said huskily. "Did I do something wrong Marcus? I only want to love you the way you did me." She glanced down at his erection. "It is so magnificent I really can not stop my self." She said giggling. He smiled at her playfulness. He cradled her head with his big hand. She lowered her warm mouth onto his straining manhood. She moved her head up and down on his shaft savoring the taste of him. Marcus grasped her hair and plunged himself into her warm and willing mouth. God nothing had ever felt so good to him. She swirled her tongue around him as he drove himself over and over into her sweet little mouth. "Devin I'm coming little one." He moaned as his hand tightened on her hair. He came calling her name shooting his warm seed into her mouth.  She relished the sweet tastes of him as he emptied his self into her mouth. She gently nuzzled him with her mouth as he moaned and trembled in release. He pulled her up to him and kissed her lips. "You are amazing Devin." He whispered in her ear. He flipped her onto her back and drove into her in one thrust. He bent down as sucked on her erect little nipple. "Oh God, Marcus." She groaned. He rose up over her and drove into her hard and fast building a timeless rhythm. Devin lifted her legs to allow him more access. Marcus took them and placed them on his shoulder and continued his thrusting hard into her warm center. Devin felt her body quiver from the sensations he was stirring in her with his hard uncontrolled thrusting. "Marcus please." She moaned as she felt the tide building in her. It hit them both with a great force. "MARCUS!" she screamed as she felt the delicious feelings wash over her body. Marcus came as he felt her center tighten on his erection; her screams sent him over the edge. "Devin." He moaned over and over as he released himself in her hot wet center. His thrusting slowed as they both fell back to earth. His hair had fallen to cover both there faces and Devin ran her hand through it. Marcus eased himself out of her, but when he went to move Devin stopped him. "Do not move Marcus." She said. "I'm to heavy for you." He said. "Just for a moment Husband." She whispered. Marcus smiled and propped him self on his elbows so as not to put his full weight on her. He kissed her mouth gently. "Little one, I think everyone in the country side must know my name this night." He teased. Devin laughed. "If they are rude enough to mention my yelling, I'll simply tell them they are jealous they don't have husbands that make them yell so loud." She said smiling. "Little minx." He said kissing her again. "Devin you are an amazing lover." He said quietly. "As are you M'Lord." She said boldly stroking his member. "You little wench." He said laughing as he rolled to his back. He pulled her to his side. "Let us get some sleep. A friend of mine is coming tomorrow. Captain Byron Jameson. He is my best friend. We have to go to see the king to report on our campaign in Scotland." He said.  Devin lay there silent. Damn he had to leave again. She felt the tears on her face before she could stop them. Devin was quite she must be asleep thought Marcus. He bent over her and gave her a kiss and tasted the tears on her cheeks. "Why do you cry little one?" he asked. She didn't answer; she didn't want to be a whining complaining wife. "Devin answer me." He said. "I just wish you did not have to leave again so soon." She whispered. Marcus heart lurched. She was crying for him. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I promise I will be gone no longer than three days." He said. "You promise." She said. "Yes little one, now dry your tears." He said stroking her back. She relaxed and fell to sleep in his arms. Marcus watched her sleep. "Nothing will keep me away from you long little one." He said. 


	14. chapter14

                                                                        Devin giggled as Marcus tried to feed her the chicken they had packed for their picnic. It had been Devin's idea but Marcus was glad she had thought of it. They were having a wonderful time. "Marcus I Can't eat another bite." She said. "Your going to waste away before my eyes if you don't eat more." He said. Devin just smiled and lay back on the blanket. Marcus gave up and put the food away. He lay down beside Devin and closed his eyes. He felt something tickle his cheek and brushed it away. Then his lips. He opened his eyes to see Devin over him with a feather. Marcus grabbed her. "Thought you would tickle me little one?" he asked. She just grinned at him. He held her down and tickled her till she was screaming. "Marcus stop." She said laughing. Marcus smiled she was so beautiful. He let her go and sat up. "I have something to return to you little one." He said. He pulled out the necklace and put it in her hand. She took the necklace and put it back on. "Thank you." She said. "It's unusual; you say it was your mothers." He asked. "Yes. I think it was some kind of family design. She was Scottish. Her name was Meagan Macgregor. I don't know too much about her. My father would never speak of her." She said. Marcus saw the sadness in her eyes. "My mother was Scottish also. It seems we have much in common." Marcus said. She smiled up at him. He had made her feel better. They looked up; they heard horses galloping their way. Marcus recognized Byron, but for some odd reason he had Amanda with him. The horses stopped a few feet away from them. "Byron, how did you find us?" Marcus said. "Maggie was kind enough to tell me you were picnicking out here. My friend I never known you to be so romantic." He said laughing. "The Countessa here was looking for you also and followed me." Byron said rolling his eyes. Devin looked at Byron. Lord he was a handsome one too. He had black hair that had a hint of curliness to it. He had dark brown eyes that held a twinkle of laughter. He was tall and well built and his tight breeches did nothing to hide his muscular legs. Before Marcus could make an introduction the Countessa came running over. "Marcus darling how wonderful to see you." She said launching herself into his arms. Devin's eyes narrowed. She would scratch that witches eyes out she thought. Byron watched Devin she looked like a wildcat about to attack. Marcus pushed away from Amanda. "Marcus why in the world would you want to eat outside? You know spending to much time out doors is bad for the complexion." She said looking at Devin. Devin was about to lose it. Marcus also realized this. "This isn't a good time for a visit Amanda." He said. "Oh why not Marcus?" Amanda pouted. Byron was enjoying this his friend was really in a mess caught between his former lover and his wife. Amanda was furious. It was obvious Marcus wanted nothing to do with her. It was that little heathens fault. She must have him under some spell. "I see you got that little hooligan in a dress, are you actually trying to civilize her. I wouldn't waste your time its hope less." Amanda said in a nasty voice. Devin reached her limit. "YOU DAMNED DAUGHTER OF A WHORE!" she cursed at her. She jumped on Amanda before Marcus could grab her and started punching her. Byron was laughing. Amanda was finally getting what she deserved. He never did like her. "Byron stop laughing and help me get these two apart." He said. They were fighting tooth and nail. Kicking and biting. Byron grabbed Amanda and pulled her back. Marcus grabbed Devin in his strong grip. "Quit it Devin." He said as she struggled to get loose. Byron drug Amanda over to her horse kicking and screaming. "Byron you Bastard let me go." She yelled. "Amanda such language." He chided laughing. She pulled back her leg and kicked him hard in the shin. Byron tightened his grip on her. "Bad mistake Amanda." He said.  He grabbed the riding quirt off the side of her horse where she left it. He pulled her skirt up and proceeded to whip her. He didn't stop till she was crying. Devin had stopped her struggling and watched. She would have thoroughly enjoyed the show, but somehow she figured she would be next. Byron put her on her horse and told her to go home and not to come back. She rode off furious. Devin knew Marcus was probably mad after all she had started a brawl in front of his best friend. Byron probably thought she was a brat. She sighed and looked up at Marcus but his expression was unreadable. Byron strolled over. "So this is the Lady Devin I have been hearing so much about." He said grinning at her. Devin looked into his brown eyes and smiled. It's nice to meet you M'Lord." She said. "Now we will have none of that. Call me Byron." He insisted smiling. She was lovely and fiery and bold. Marcus had done well for himself. He knew Marcus's temper. He knew the girl was probably in for a thrashing. Marcus let go of her and turned her to face him. He checked her from head to toe to make sure she was not hurt. "You are not injured are you?" Marcus asked. "No." she said. "You really must learn to control your temper little one." He said kissing her gently. He took her hand. "Come Byron lets go to the house. We have a long ride this evening. You must want to relax for a while." He said. Byron was stunned. Where was his bad tempered friend? He preened over this girl like she was a precious flower. He smiled. His friend was in love it was written all over his face. And the girl was looking at Marcus like he had created the world. She felt the same way. He glanced at the girl as they walked to the house. Marcus was a lucky man.

                                                                     Marcus you old dog, how did you get so damn lucky to find a woman like that? Byron asked.    Marcus grinned. "I was just lucky as you say my friend." Marcus said.  He told Byron how he had come to wed her and about how she was raised. "Well my friend, you will have your hands full with that girl." Byron said. "Yes I know." He said smiling. He was beginning to realize he liked Devin the way she was. She needed a firm hand that was certain, but not so firm it crushed the spirit he admired so much in her. Devin came in. "M'Lords dinner is ready." She said. "Good I'm hungry enough to eat a bear." Byron announced.    Devin giggled. She liked Marcus's big friend. Each man offered her their arm. She took both and they escorted her to the dining hall.

                                                                      Devin stood in front of the stables watching the men prepare their horses. She did not want Marcus to leave. It broke her heart. Byron walked over to her and lifted her hand to his lips. "It was nice to meet you Devin. I will see you again soon. I'll keep Marcus out of trouble and return him to you safely." He said grinning. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Sir. I will hold you to your word." She said smiling back at him. Byron went and got on his horse. Marcus came over and picked Devin up. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back soon little one. Be good and remember no riding off by yourself take Tom or Joe with you if you go riding." He said. "Yes Marcus." She said. She threw her arms around his neck. "I will miss you." She said. Marcus held her tight for a moment then sat her down. "I will miss you too." He said. He mounted his horse and him and Byron took off. Devin watched as they disappeared from site. She hoped the three days would pass fast.

                                                                     Byron and Marcus rode through the night. They didn't want to stop. Marcus wanted to be done with this business and be back to his wife. "My friend you are in a hurry to get back to your Lady?" Byron teased. Marcus smiled. "That I am Byron, wouldn't you be." He asked. Byron laughed. "Yes I would." He said. "You love her don't you?" Byron asked.  The next thing Byron knew he felt something hit him in the head. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a voice. "It's time to take the Lad home." Someone said. "Aye Fergus will throw a gathering such as was never seen." Someone answered. Then blackness took over and he knew no more.

                                                                      Byron awoke to the daylight. He raised his hand to his head and winced when he felt the lump on it. "Marcus." He yelled. He got up but there was no sign of Marcus or his horse. He turned and found his horse and found his horse had been tethered to a tree branch. He looked around and seen the tracks of other horses. Someone had taken Marcus. He remembered the voices they had been Scottish. He needed to get on the trail now. But then he remembered Devin. He had to ride back and let her know what happened. He got on his horse and rode back in the direction of Marcus's home. He didn't know who had taken Marcus or why, but he would find them somehow. But first the unpleasant task of telling Devin.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                         Tom stood shaking his head. He watched Devin trying to break the stallion. The girl was going to get her neck broke. She liked to break the new horses coming in. Tom had told her she didn't have any business doing such things but she had just grinned and proceeded to do it anyway. If the Master found out he would…Well Tom didn't want to think about what he would do. Tom sighed sometimes he even thought the business end of a hickory switch would do the girl some good. Tom watched as she gentled the horse. She swung off of the stallion and took the lead and brought him back to the stables. "Well how did I do Tom?" she asked. "You did well." He grumbled taking the horse. Devin grinned at him. Tom looked up their was a rider coming. Devin turned around. It was Byron. He stopped and practically fell off the horse. Devin grabbed him to steady him. He looked terrible. "Tom get him some water." Devin said. Tom brought over a flask of water which Byron gulped down. "Where is Marcus?" Devin asked with panic in her voice. She knew there was something wrong. Byron looked at Devin. He saw the fear in her eyes. "He's been taken." He said. Byron explained exactly what happened and all he remembered. Devin didn't cry she listened carefully to what Byron said. "Tom have Mary run M'Lord a hot bath and get him a meal. Ready a horse for me." She said. She took Byron up to the house. "Maggie pack me a bag with several pants and shirts and food for a couple days." She said. Byron grabbed her arm. "I know you can not possibly think you are going to look for him." He said. "Let go of my arm sir. He is my husband. I will do as I please." She said. "Marcus would have my head if I let you do something so foolish. You will stay here. I will go find him. I promise I will bring him home." He said. Devin nodded she knew there was no point arguing with him. She went up to her own room while Byron went to have his bath. She called Maggie in to help her pack. "M'Lord says you're not to go Lady Devin." Maggie said. "And do I ever do what I'm told? I will go find my husband." She told Maggie. Maggie sighed she knew arguing with Devin would do no good. Devin explained her plan she would follow well behind Byron. He wouldn't even know she was there. Devin pulled her sword out and found a belt with a holder. When Maggie had all her things packed and ready she took them to the stables to stash them. She told Tom to keep her horse at ready in the back so Byron would not see him. "Lady Devin no good will come of this." He said. "Tom he is my husband. I can not sit and wait. I must do something." She said. Tom nodded he did understand. "The master will have all our heads for letting you do this." He said. "M'Lord knows me. Theirs no way you could stop me." She said slightly smiling. Tom took her hand and kissed it. "Take care Lady Devin." He said. "I will." She said and headed back to the house.

                                                                       Devin watched as Byron prepared to leave. He came over to Devin. "I will find him Devin. I promise." He said. She nodded. "I know you will." She said. She is so brave Byron thought. Most women would be hysterical. He got on his horse and took off. Devin hurried into the stables and got her horse. She strapped on the belt and put her sword on. She pulled her hair up and put on one of Joes caps. When she turned around Patricia and Maggie were standing there. "Lady Devin please be careful." Patricia said. "Yes Lady Devin. Stay as close as you can to Lord Byron in case you have trouble." Maggie said. Devin walked over and hugged Patricia and then Maggie. "I will be careful. I don't want you two to worry. I will be home soon with Marcus." She said smiling. "I know I can depend on you two to run things while I'm gone." She said. "Of course we will Lady Devin." Patricia said. Devin jumped on her horse and waved and was gone. "Lord protect her." Maggie said.

                                                                  Devin stayed well out of sight of Byron. She just followed his trail. He obviously wasn't thinking about anyone following him. He was just trying to track Marcus before all signs of their trail disappeared. He rode solid for two days without stopping before he made camp the second night. Devin was thankful. She was exhausted.  She tethered her horse a good ways away from Byron's campsite. Then she silently went through the woods and climbed a tree. She could see into Byron's campsite. He had a fire going which looked good. Devin was about to freeze. She had in her haste forgotten to bring a cloak or a cape. She looked around the campsite but their was no sign of Byron. Where was he?

                                                                 Byron had been a tracker to long to not notice he was being followed. He didn't see anyone. But it was more a feeling. So he had stopped and set up camp. Then he backtracked on foot. Sure enough there wore hoof tracks besides his. Someone was following him. He walked on about a quarter of a mile. He found the horse tethered to a tree. He untied it and took a closer look. By God it was King, Devin's horse. Just wait till I get my hands on that brat he thought and headed back to his campsite.

                                                               Devin saw Byron come back into the campsite. "Devin come out this minute!" he yelled. Damn how did he discover me she thought? "I have your horse. You going to follow me on foot!" he yelled. Oh double damn what was she going to do now. She moved to start down the tree and thought maybe she could sneak and get her horse without getting caught. Little did she know, Byron had excellent hearing. He was waiting at the bottom of the tree when she jumped down. Byron clamped his hand onto her arm and dragged her into the camp. "Let me go!" she demanded. "Just what in the hell do you think your doing young lady?" Byron demanded. "I'm going to find my husband." She said. "Oh no your not. You are going to turn around in the morning and take yourself back home." Byron said. "You do not tell me what to do!" she shouted. "I will just keep following you so you may as well let me come with you." She said. Damn what a stubborn wench. She must drive Marcus insane. "What you need is a good whipping girl." He said. "I hope the devil takes you…you ass." She cursed at him "I'm going to find Marcus no matter what you say. I must….I love him." She said. Her voice cracked and the tears welled in her eyes. She knuckled them impatiently away. Byron looked at her and melted. Poor thing he had been riding hard for two days and she had managed to keep up. She looked exhausted and cold. He took her hands they were like ice. "Come sit by the fire and get warm." He said. He led her over to the fire and sat her down. He put his cloak around her. She huddled under it for warmth. He heated some water in a small pot and made some tea. He walked over and sat down beside her and handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She said. He watched her drink. She looked like a child really. He sighed. "Devin I will take you with me, I really have no choice I would loose too much time taking you back. "You will do as I say at all times; do not question anything I tell you to do. Do you understand?" he asked. "Yes." she said smiling up at him. "You can just wipe that smile off your face. That's not going to work on me I'm not Marcus. I'm very unhappy with you right now. You step out of line one time I will give you a whipping you wont forget." He said. Devin nodded at him. Marcus gave her some dried meat which they ate in silence. He went and got Devin's bedroll off the horse and put it near the fire. He put his a few feet away. "Get some sleep Devin. We will start out while it is still dark in the morning." He said. Devin got up and slipped under her blanket. "M'Lord?" Devin said. "I thought I told you to call me Byron." Byron said. "Byron Thank you." She said quietly. Byron didn't answer. He was going to have some explaining to do when they found Marcus. He was letting Devin put her self in danger against his better judgment. He sighed and let him self drift off to sleep.

                                                                       Marcus banged on the wooden door but it was locked tight. He still wasn't sure exactly what happened. One minute he and Byron were riding the next he was swept off his horse. He was gagged and tied before he could move. There were many men, he could tell from the sound of different voices. He also knew they were Scottish from there accent. He had figured he was kidnapped to get information about what the king's military plans were. He wasn't going to tell them a thing. He knew they would probably kill him if he didn't talk. But there was no help for it. He couldn't betray his country. He thought of Devin. The thought of never seeing her again grieved him. He wished he could hold her just one more time. Just then the door opened. A man as big as him walked in. He was huge. He was wearing a kilt. "I see yer awake lad." The man said. Marcus glared at him. He had green eyes and flaming read hair and a long beard. He looked familiar in a strange way. "I will not tell you anything, you may as well kill me. Give me my sword back and fight me like a man you Scottish coward." Marcus said. "I am Fergus McLeod." The man said. "I do not give a damn who you are. You will learn nothing form me." Marcus said. Fergus knew Marcus was not ready to listen yet he was too angry. He waved the serving girl in with a tray of food. She sat it down and quickly scurried out of the room. Fergus followed her. Marcus looked at the food. If he wanted to keep his strength up he would have to eat. Maybe on a full stomach he could formulate a plan to escape. He sat down and began to eat.

                                                                 Fergus walked into his study. Another man was there waiting for him. He had gray hair which still had some streaks of brown in it and startling blue eyes. "Well Fergus. How does it fair with him." He asked. "He's a stubborn damn Scott that's fer sure." Fergus said. "He is not ready to listen to anything right now. He is too angry." Fergus said. "What of the lass." The man asked anxiously. "Douglas we have been friends many years. I know you are anxious for news of the lass." He said. "Aye that I am. I have heard she looks like her mother." Douglas said. Fergus looked at his old friend and seen the pain in his eyes. "We got the lad, now we just have to get him to listen to reason. It will just be a matter of time before he sends for his wife." Fergus said. "Old friend you make it sound so simple." Douglas said. Fergus smiled. "I have the lad do I not? Soon you will have the lass." He said. Douglas only hoped he was right. 


	16. chapter 16

                                                                        It took Devin and Byron 2 days to get to Scotland's border. Devin had done everything Byron said and hadn't given him any trouble. He snatched them some clothing to help tem blend in with the locals and told Devin not to speak to anyone. They rode deeper into Scotland once in a while stopping to ask a passing merchant questions. Many freely passed on information for a few pence. After one such encounter Byron came riding back over to Devin. "I've found out where he's at." He said excited. "Where?" Devin asked. "He has been taken to the Chieftain of the Clan McLeod. WE are a days ride from there." He said. Devin was so happy she threw her arms around Byron's neck and hugged him. "Oh thank you for finding him." She said. Byron patted her back. "We haven't got him yet, don't get too excited." He said. "We will get him back." She said with confidence. "Remember this could be very dangerous. You must do exactly what I say." He said lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "I will Byron." She said. She was just happy they knew where he was.

                                                                        Marcus was not happy. Except for the girl who brought his meals no one had been back to ask him questions or to talk to him. Why the hell didn't they question him and get it over with. He had been treated well. He just couldn't figure out what they wanted with him. Just then the door opened. It was Fergus McLeod. "Lad will ye speak with me now?" he asked. Marcus looked at him. Maybe he needed to listen to this man see what he had to say. Damn he looked so familiar. Marcus gestured for him to set down. "Lad here me out. Everything you know about your life has been a lie." Fergus said. "How do you mean." Marcus asked. "What do you know about your mother?" Fergus asked. "Not much, just her name Mary McBride, she was Scottish." Marcus said. "Aye that she was and a more beautiful girl you would never have seen." Fergus said. He had a faraway look in his eye. "Are you a relative of hers?" Marcus asked. "No, I was the man she was ta wed until that bastard father of hers gave her Jonathan Calloway. He had titles and money which set well with her father. My poor Mary forced to wed that English bastard." Fergus said sadly. Marcus thought he should defend his father but hell he was a bastard. "Why did you kidnap me?" Marcus asked. "Because Lad I know something that no one else save me and Mary knew." Fergus said. "What?" said Marcus. "Mary was pregnant with my child when she wed Calloway." Fergus said. It took a moment for what Fergus said to sink in. He looked the man in the eye. He now knew why the man looked so familiar. He was looking at himself. He looked like this man. Marcus realized his whole life was a sham. He didn't have the right to the title he held. He wasn't even English. "Lad the door will be left unlocked. I know ye need some time to think on this. I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Fergus said. Marcus nodded. He had to sort this all in his mind.

                                                                       It was dark when they came upon the walls of the Chieftains castle. "Devin you wait here till I get back. I'm going to sneak in and try to find Marcus." Byron said. "Okay." She whispered. She leaned back in the shadows and waited. Devin started to get nervous after an hour. Where was Byron and what was taking so long. She paced back and forth. Byron told her to wait but what if something happened to him. She decided she couldn't stand out here and wait for ever. She climbed a low wall and dropped to the other side. She went around the castle till she found a door. She opened it and peeked inside. It was dark but she didn't see anyone about. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked a few feet before she felt a hand cover her mouth and drag her away. She tried to get away but it was no use. She only hoped Byron had not been captured.

                                                                  Fergus and Douglas were sitting in his study discussing Marcus's reaction to the news. Just then one of his men walked in. Chieftain, we have an Englishman that tried to enter the castle." He said. Fergus frowned what was this all about. "Take him downstairs and guard him. I will question him later." Fergus said. "Sir there was also a lass that appears to have been with him. We caught her in the castle also." He said. Fergus raised his brows. "Bring her here." He ordered. "Yes sir." The guard said and left. "What do ye think this is about?" Douglas asked. Fergus shrugged. "We shall soon see." He said.


	17. chapter 17

                                                                         Devin was dragged into the room kicking and screaming. "Let me go you ass." She yelled. The guard let go of her gladly and left the room. Devin eyed the two men. She pulled her sword which the guard had overlooked and waved it threateningly. "You come near me and I'll run you through." She said. Fergus looked at her and laughed. "You'll be hurting yourself girl, put it down." He said. Douglas was in shock. "Meagan." He said. Fergus looked at him and back at his friend and then back at Devin. He grinned. This was Meagan's girl alright. Things were working out better than he expected. Devin was confused as to why the man had called her Meagan. Devin took advantage of their distraction to pin Fergus to the will with her sword. "I will kill you if I have to." She said in a deadly voice. "Girl looks like I have underestimated you." He said. Douglas got up and moved toward them. "Move one more step and I will run him though." Devin said. Fergus was laughing again. "I'd wager you drive your husband to distraction." He said. "I want to know where my husband is and my friend that was with me." She said. "Oh so the Englishman is with you." He said. "If you have harmed a hair on his head, I will kill you." She said. "She's a fiery lass just like her grandmother." Said Douglas. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" said Devin. Fergus quickly knocked the sword out of her hand. Devin backed up sure he would kill her. Fergus grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Come here to rescue your husband did ye?" he asked. Devin met his steady gaze. "Yes I did." She said. "Do not worry lass your husband and friend are safe no harm will come to them." Fergus said. "Douglas isn't she a fiery brave lass? Though I'm sure your husband will be putting you across his knee for this stunt as well he should." Fergus said. "I want to see my husband right now." She demanded. "Aye that you will, but first Douglas needs to talk to you. I will leave you two and take your English friend to see Marcus." Fergus turned and left. Douglas motioned for Devin to come set beside him. "Come here child." He said. She walked over and set beside him. "You look so like your mother, but you have your grandmothers temperament." He said laughing. "Who are you?" she asked. "My daughter was Meagan McGregor."  He said. Devin looked at him in shock. "You my grandfather." She said. "Aye that I am child." He said. "I often wondered over the years how you turned out." He said.  "My daughter fancied her self in love with Lord William I had no choice but to let her go with him." He said. Devin looked down sad that she had never known her mother. "She wrote to me of her pregnancy child, she was so happy. She wanted you very much." Douglas said. "I hope your father treated you well." He said. Devin looked away from him. "My father hated me." She said. She told him of how she had been raised and the ill treatment she had received by her father. "I'm sorry Devin; I should have come after you." He said sadly. "You could not know how he was. Besides my life has been wonderful since I have married Marcus." She said. "Why did you kidnap Marcus?" she asked. "That was Fergus's doing. Marcus is his son. I knew that you were married to him. I was hoping he would send for you after he and Fergus worked things out. But you took care of that yourself." He said grinning. "How can this be, his father was Lord Calloway." She said. Douglas explained what had happened. She was in shock. Her husband was a Scott. She smiled she didn't care what he was as long as she was with him.

                                                                   Byron sat with Marcus as he explained all that had transpired. He was in shock. "My friend, a Scotsman." He said laughing. "Believe me it's a shock to me also." Said Marcus.  "What will you do?" he asked.  "Fergus wants me to stay here and be Chieftain someday.  I'm not actually rightfully due the title I have back in England. I'm not even English." Marcus said. "No one knows that my friend." Byron said. "I know Byron. I'm not sure what I'm going to do." He said. Byron nodded. "I have something to tell you Marcus, you're not going to like it." Byron said. "What is it." Marcus said having a bad feeling. "Devin is with me." He said. "WHAT! You brought her into danger not knowing what the hell was going to happen?" Marcus yelled. "Calm down, she's fine. I dint exactly let her do anything. She followed me for two days till I caught on. She refused to return so I took her with me to insure her safety." Byron said. "That little wench, wait till I get my hands on her." Marcus said. Fergus walked in. "I think ye will be wanting to see you lass no doubt." He said laughing. He told the men how Devin had got the best of him with her sword. Byron laughed and Marcus just shook his head. That was his Devin. "Yes take me to my wife; I'm eager to get a hold of her." Marcus said. Fergus laughed. "She's with her grandfather, who happens to be an old friend of mine." Fergus said. "Come I will tell ye al about it on the way down." He said. Marcus and Byron followed eager to hear how all this came about.


	18. chapter 18

                                                                         Devin looked up as Marcus walked through the door with Fergus and Byron. "Marcus!" she squealed. She ran and jumped into his arms covering his face with kisses. "Thank God your alright." She said. All the men smiled at her exuberance. "Did you miss me little one?" Marcus asked smiling. "Don't you dare tease me, I was worried sick about you." She scolded wrapping her arms around him. "Yes I was worried too when I heard you were traipsing across half of Scotland with Byron." He said setting her down. "Well I'm sorry if your mad at me, but I would do it all over again." She said giving him a stubborn look. "We will discuss this later." He said. He walked over to Douglas and introduced his self. The men settled down drinking brandy and talking. Devin became sleepy and leaned her head over on Marcus. "Gentlemen it seems my wife is asleep on her feet." Marcus said. "We bid you good night." Marcus said. Devin said her goodnights sleepily.  She went over to Douglas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Child." He said. She said goodnight to Byron and Fergus and took Marcus's arm to go upstairs.

                                                                          Marcus had a hot bath brought up for her. He bathed her and put her in the bed in a large night shirt. He then got in and bathed himself. He sat back in the water and watched her. She was so reckless never thinking about the danger in the things she done. She had cared enough about him to put her personal safety aside. He adored her for it, but that still didn't excuse it. Just the thought of the danger she was in and what could have happened made him cringe. He got out and dried off.  He got in the bed and pulled her to his side. He kissed her on top of her head. "Marcus, are you angry at me?" she asked sleepily. He sighed. "Devin I'm angry at the reckless way you act sometimes but only because I worry about you and care about you." He said. "I had to come find you Marcus, I just had too." She said. She could not explain it better than that. "Devin we will discuss this in the morning, but I wish to speak to you of something else now. Fergus wants me to stay here and become Chieftain some day." He said. "Marcus whatever you want to do is fine with me. I will go where you go. I know this must be confusing for you." She said. "Yes it is. I find out I'm not even English. I'm not even a Lord. The title is not rightfully mine." He said. "Do you like it here?" he asked. "Truthfully yes. I would love to get to know my Grandfather better. It is a truly beautiful land here. I like your father too, he reminds me of you." She said. "But there is one thing. I would miss Maggie terribly and Patricia too." She said. "Well if we decide to stay we could send a message by Byron and asked if they wanted to come here with you?" he said. "Oh Marcus that would be wonderful." She said kissing him. He grinned. "Now get some sleep little one. We have many decisions to make tomorrow." He said.

                                                                     Fergus and Douglas sat in the study talking long after everyone else had gone to bed. "Do ye think he will stay here?" Douglas asked. "I don't know, he has a lot of decisions to make. I will not push him. This is not easy for him." Fergus said. "I think Devin would like to stay I was talking to her earlier. She said she liked it here, but she would be happy with whatever Marcus decided. Douglas said. "Plain to see the lass loves him." Fergus said smiling. "Yes she does. She is a spirited little thing. I imagine she leads him on a merry chase." Douglas said smiling. "She is a fine match for him; imagine the children they will have." Fergus said. "It would be wonderful to have little ones under foot again." Douglas said. "Aye that it would." Fergus said. Hopefully he and Douglas would get there wish.

                                                                    Marcus awoke early. He got up and got dressed. "Devin." he said awaking her. "I have made a decision; I hope it is agreeable with you. I want to stay here. I think I owe it to our children that they know there true heritage." He said. Devin sat up and hugged him. "I think you have made the right decision Marcus." She said. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I must go talk to Fergus. I will tell him of my decision. We will discuss your reckless actions when I return." He said. Devin frowned. She was hoping he had forgotten about that. "Yes Marcus." she said. She lay back in the bed after he left. She had the feeling she was in for it.

                                                                        Marcus found Fergus at the stables. "Devin will love it here. That's where she spends most of her time." Marcus said. "She's an unusual lass." Fergus said. "She is special." Marcus said. Fergus grinned. The lad was in love. Wonder if he knows it yet he thought. "I have made my decision. We will be saying here." Marcus said. Fergus threw his arms around Marcus. "Ye have made two old men happy." Fergus said. Marcus returned the hug. It was new for him to have people around that showed affection, except for Devin. He had the feeling things were going to work out fine.

                                                                        Marcus went to talk to Byron. "Byron I have decided to stay here." He said. Byron nodded. He had figured he would.  "I'm going to miss you my friend." Byron said. "Well you are welcome here anytime, so you don't have to miss us to bad." He said and grinned. Byron smiled knowing he would make the trip often to see his friend and Devin. "I have a favor to ask of you? I would like you to stop in Hereford on your way home to see if Maggie and Patricia would like to come here with Devin." Marcus asked. "Of Course." Said Byron. "I will escort them here myself if they wish to come. Byron said. "Thank you." Marcus said. "Now I have some unfinished business with my wife to take care of." Marcus said. Byron raised his brows. Poor Devin he thought. "I will leave at nightfall tonight. I will see the two of you before I leave." Byron said. Marcus nodded and headed off to talk to his wife.


	19. chapter 19

                                                                          Devin had got dressed and went and had breakfast with Douglas downstairs. She had told him her and Marcus were staying here. He had hugged her. He was ecstatic. Devin liked him and was glad she was going to get the chance to know him better. He told her he was going to stay here at castle McLeod about a week and then he had to get back to his lands. He told her he wanted her and Marcus to visit him at McGregor castle. Devin was happy with the way things were going. She headed back up to her room to wait for Marcus. She picked up a book and sat down to read and wait for him. She didn't have long. Marcus walked in and took a seat. Devin looked at him warily. "Come here little one." He said. Devin walked over to him and he sat her on his lap. "Devin you really worry me with this reckless streak you have. I worry that something is going to happen to you." He said looking her in the eye. "Marcus I was so worried about you. I just could not sit at home and wait for news. I had to come to find you." She said. "What if something had happened to you? How do you think I would feel?" he asked. "The same way I felt when I thought something bad had happened to you." She said. He sighed this talk was getting them no where. They were going around in circles. "The point is Devin you knew you were going against my wishes didn't you?" he asked. "Yes Marcus." She said. She didn't look particularly sorry and she had a cheeky gleam in her eye. "I'm going to tan your bottom so next time you'll think twice before doing something so foolish." He said sternly. "Yes Marcus." Devin said. He raised his brow at that she didn't seem particularly upset. In fact she still had that mischievous gleam in her eye. Marcus lifted her to lie across his lap and pulled her skirt up till just her chemise was between his hand and her bottom. Damn she had a cute little bottom to Marcus thought caressing it. Devin grinned looked like his mind was else where. Stop it Marcus you're supposed to be disciplining her not pleasuring her. "Now Devin this is for your own good. I don't like doing this." He said. "I understand Marcus." Devin said sweetly. Damn why was she being so nice, it would help if she would curse or kick like she usually did then he wouldn't feel so guilty. He lifted his hand and brought it down on her bottom. Devin wiggled her bottom and moaned. He raised his hand again and brought it down again harder this time. He then delivered 5 more hard slaps to her bottom. Devin was wiggling against him in a most uncomfortable way and he realized his body was responding in full force. He didn't like this he didn't feel in control of the situation anymore. He slapped her bottom again and Devin moaned again and grinded into his hard on. "Devin dear your not supposed to be enjoying this." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I'm sorry Marcus I'll try to take it more seriously." She said not bothering to hide her giggling. He reached down and stripped off her chemise and feasted his eyes on her cute pink bottom. "Maybe you'll take it seriously if you can feel it." He said. He lifted his hand again and brought it down on here now bare bottom. "Ouch!" she cried out. Now they were getting some where. He set to work giving her a good spanking. He gave her 10 hard smacks on her bottom while she kicked her legs and wiggled against. Him. He stopped after the ten. He rubbed her bottom. Devin moaned and moved against his hand. He parted her legs and slipped his finger between her wet slit. "Oh Yes Marcus." She moaned. "You are incorrigible little one." Marcus said. "MMmmm don't stop Marcus." She whimpered. Marcus grinned she was hot. "Did you miss me?" he asked teasing her nub with his finger. "Yyesss." She stuttered. He slid his finger in her and started a rhythm moving his finger in and out slowly while teasing her nub with his thumb. Devin thought she would die. It felt so good. "Marcus..I need you." She moaned. "What do you want little one?" he asked torturing her with the slow rhythm of his fingers. "I need you to make love to me." She begged. Marcus couldn't take anymore. He stood up and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He ripped the clothes from her and laid her down and quickly shed his. Devin lay and looked up at him with such desire it nearly made him come on the spot. He climbed over her and nudged her legs apart with his knee. He bent over and kissed her hard on the mouth using his tongue to force her mouth open. He plundered her moth with his tongue tasting every corner of her hot little mouth. He pulled back and plunged into her wet center hard. Devin threw her head back and screamed. He covered her mouth with his and muffled her screams of passion. "Devin." he murmured. "You so wet and tight." He moaned her name over and over as he slimed into her faster and harder. Devin raised her hips to meet his hard thrusts. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she felt a tide of passion washing through her. "Marcus Oh God I'm coming." She yelled. Marcus felt her tighten against his manhood and shot his hot seed deep in her wet folds. "Oh Devin baby I'm coming." He cried out. Devin wrapped her arms as legs around him as they rode out the tide together. She planted kisses on his forehead as they lay trying to catch their breath. Marcus rolled to his back and pulled her next to him. He stroked her back as they lay there together. Devin looked up at him his eyes were closed he must have fell asleep. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek and lay back down against his chest. "I love you Marcus." She whispered. Marcus wasn't asleep. He was shocked. She had just said she loved him. He sat up and leaned over her. Devin was shocked he was awake. He lifted her face to look in her eyes. For the first time with him she blushed. She was embarrassed that he heard her. She knew he didn't feel the same way. "Did you say you loved me?" he asked watching her reactions. Devin felt tears well in her eyes wondering if he was angry with her. "I'm sorry I know you don't feel the same way. I know you only married me because I was your only option." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. Marcus caught the tears with his finger and wiped them away. He realized at that moment he loved her more than life. "Devin I love you to silly. I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone." He said quietly. Devin was stunned. He really loved her. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "I love you just the way you are my reckless wild fiery little hellion." He said laughing. She grinned up at him. They lay there cuddling and kissing. "Marcus?" Devin said suddenly. "Yes little one." He asked. "Do you think I'm a trollop after the way I acted this afternoon?" she asked looking worried. Marcus laughed. "No I think you are a wonderfully passionate woman." He said kissing her. She smiled and relaxed against him. "Marcus I have one more thing to tell you." She said. She looked up at him. "In about 7 months we are going to have a new member of the family." She said smiling. Marcus looked at her and burst out grinning; He reached down and hugged her fiercely. He lay back truly happy for the first time in his life.  "If this babe is anything like its mother were going to have our hands full." He said grinning. Devin smiled and cuddled into his arms and fell asleep. Marcus lay watching her. His life was complete and his future bright, how could a man ask for anything more. He smiled and fel to sleep holding his wife close to him.


End file.
